Unicorns and Bear Cubs
by siriusondrun
Summary: Kurt Hummel was the new kid at the center, and Davey wasn't sure if he liked him much. BB!Glee fic


**A/N: OMG long time no write. And as a celebration present, here is some bb!Glee fic, based upon the squee-tastically adorable http : / / yoshikimos . deviantart . com /art/ boop-278810231 . **

**For reference, Kurt's toy is a http : / / www . steiffusa . com / productdetail. aspx? productid =015007 and Dave's is http : / / www . smithsonianstore . com /toys /plush-toys /plush- stuffed- black -bear -cuddlekin -68133. html . Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Show-and-Tell day was always Davey's favorite at daycare. Once a month his class was allowed to bring in a toy from home and didn't have to share it with anyone else; instead they got three whole minutes in front of the group to explain what it was and how they'd gotten it. Usually Davey had to fall back on repeating himself to fill the time, but he liked explaining stuff to people. It made him feel smart to tell people things only he knew and he liked feeling smart best of all. This month Davey had brought his favorite teddy bear to show, a black bear toy his daddy had gotten him when they went to Washington, D.C last summer. Davey cuddled Bear to his chest, practically bouncing up and down with excitement as Miss Willis gathered them all for group time. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about Washington and the big museum with the elephant in the middle.<p>

"Everyone sit crossed-legged in your spots and we'll get started," Miss Willis said. Davey liked Miss Willis. She was young and pretty and had curly dark hair like he did. Once everyone was sitting, Miss Willis smiled broadly. "All righty!" she said, clapping her hands. "Who wants to go first today?"

Davey's hand shot into the air, trying desperately to out-reach anyone around him who'd raised theirs. Rachel Berry always cheated and rocked up on her knees to seem taller, but Davey was pretty sure he could still reach higher. Miss Willis looked out over the group, tapping her chin with one finger in thought.

"How about...Kurt, hon, do you want to go first?" she asked.

Davey dropped his hand down into his lap and scowled just hard enough to not be pouting. Kurt Hummel was the new kid at the center and Davey wasn't sure he liked him much. Kurt was shrimpy and shrill, and sang all the time and wore weird grown-up clothes. Like today Kurt was wearing a bowtie and a vest and those itchy not-jeans pants Davey's mommy always made him wear for Christmas pictures, but it never seemed like Kurt was wearing them because he was made to.

Kurt scrambled up from his place in the back of the group and stood proudly next to Miss Willis's chair. Davey noticed the other boy had brought a stuffed toy too: a white horse-looking thing with gray hooves and a horn in the middle of its head. The tiny boy clutched it to himself with both arms and beamed at the group. Davey though he looked kind of like a boy Disney princess, all smiles and bouncing and combed hair.

"This is my unicorn!" Kurt said, squeezing the horse thing. "His name's Lord Amaltheo and he's a million years old because unicorns live forever."

"Unicorns are girl toys!" Noah Puckerman piped up from the group. Kurt's smile faltered for a second.

"My daddy says there's no such thing as girl toys and boy toys," he said. "Everybody can just play with what they want."

"Nuh-uh!" Noah said, shaking his head. "Unicorns are girl toys and girl toys are _stupid_!"

"Noah!" Miss Willis scolded sharply. "In the corner, young man, that was very rude! And apologize to Kurt."

"Sorry, Kurt," Noah said as he got up, but Davey saw him cross his fingers before he said it. Davey scowled as hard as he could at Noah. He wasn't sure if he liked Kurt or not, but that didn't mean it was right for Noah to be a big jerk.

Kurt's smile had faded completely now, replaced by glossy eyes and a blotchy red face. "He-he's my best friend," Kurt finished in a wobbly voice before heading quickly back to his spot. He buried his face in his horse-thing's back and for the rest of group time Davey could hear Kurt snuffling into the toy. Davey barely managed to remember everything he wanted to say about his trip; his eyes kept wandering back to the tiny curled lump of Kurt.

After group time was the half of playtime before lunch. Usually Davey followed the other boys outside to play tag on the gravel, but today he noticed Kurt playing by himself in a corner instead. It wasn't weird for that to happen; the girls didn't like playing with boys (even ones who liked princesses and dress-up like Kurt did) and Kurt didn't like playing anything the boys played. After what happened at group time today, though, it seemed more sad for Kurt to be by himself. Davey changed his mind at his cubby, grabbing Bear instead of his jacket and heading over. Kurt was humming under his breath as he made his toy jump over hurdles he'd made with blocks and didn't look up.

"I like your horse," Davey offered quietly.

"He's not a horse, he's a unicorn," Kurt snapped, still not looking at him.

"Oh. I like your unicorn," Davey said, trying again. He didn't like being snapped at, but Noah being a jerk was enough to make anyone snippy and he knew it.

Kurt looked up at him, wide eyes suspicious. "Thank you," he said. "I like your bear. He looks really soft."

"He is," Davey agreed, taking this as a sign he could sit down. "He was the softest one in the whole gift shop and that's why my daddy bought him for me." Kurt actually smiled a little at that and Davey felt a warm rush of encouragement. "Why'd your daddy buy you a unicorn?" Davey asked.

Kurt looked down at the toy in his lap, thin fingers curling around the flossy white mane. "For my birthday last year we went to a big toy store and Mommy and Daddy told me I could pick one thing for my present," he said. "And there was a big glass case with special toys in it and that's where Lord Amaltheo was. He was the best toy in the whole store, so my daddy bought him for me."

"Wow," Davey said, eyes wide. He'd never heard of toys so special they were kept in a glass case until someone bought them. "Bear was just on a shelf with a bunch of pandas," he said, fiddling with Bear's ear. "He's not as special as all that, I guess."

"Of course he's special!" Kurt exclaimed, sounding scandalized. "He's your best bear and he loves you very very much for being his best friend, I can tell. And that makes him the specialest bear in the whole world." He looked so serious about it that Davey wasn't sure he could argue.

"Really?" he asked, smiling shyly.

"Really-really," Kurt replied with a final sort of nod. "Hold him up for a second," he added.

"Why?" Davey asked.

"Please? I wanna try something," Kurt said. Davey felt confused, but he was pretty sure Kurt wouldn't do anything to hurt his bear. He held Bear out to Kurt. Instead of taking the toy, Kurt held his unicorn in both hands and rocked up onto his knees to reach out.

"Boop!" Kurt said, pressing the unicorn's nose to Bear's. "There!" he added brightly. "Unicorn kisses are the most special thing in the whole universe. So now all the special in your bear is sealed in forever!"

"Really? _Forever_?" Davey thought he kind of liked the sound of that.

Kurt gave him another deathly serious nod. "Forever and ever, because unicorns never die."

Dave grinned and Kurt beamed in return. Unicorns weren't stupid, he decided, they were way cool. And weird or not, so was Kurt Hummel.


End file.
